The invention relates to a mounting ring assembly and more specifically to one used for securing the base of a toilet bowl to the second story floor of an apartment.
In the past the procedure for forming the second story floor of an apartment consists of a sheet of plywood framing being initially nailed in place. The carpenters then make a rough cut to form an opening where the drain pipe will come up through the plywood for the toilet bowl to be mounted thereon. Prior art ring assemblies had apertures in their top flange through which nails or screws could be inserted for holding the mounting ring assembly in place by securing these fasteners to the plywood framework of the second floor.
Due to the fact that the holes cut by the carpenters generally do not leave any of the plywood directly below the apertures in the flange, it was necessary to direct the screws in an outwardly angled position with the hope that they might draw into the plywood below.
A secondary problem resulting from the prior art ring assemblies and the form of butchery that the carpenters performed in cutting the holes for the drain pipe has to do with the fact that the second floor requires a layer of concrete to be poured upon the top surface of the plywood. Since the holes created by the carpenters did not mate tightly with the bottom surface of the mounting ring assemblies, the concrete would have a tendency to drop through the cracks resulting from the loose fit between the plywood and the bottom of the mounting ring assembly. This required the construction crew to have to plug up the cracks between the plywood and the bottom of the mounting ring assembly prior to the pouring of the second story floor.
An additional problem in the past has been controlling the degree of levelness of the surface of the concrete floor surrounding the mounting ring assembly. Often the resulting contour has produced a mound effect due to the impreciseness of the top surface of the mounting ring assembly being positioned too high above the plywood framing. A general code requirement calls for 1.5 inches of concrete to be layed on top of the plywood framing of the second floor.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel mounting ring assembly that has structure for securing the mounting ring assembly to the second floor plywood framework no matter how much the carpenter has butchered the hole through which the drain pipe will extend and to which the mounting ring assembly is attached.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel mounting ring assembly for a toilet bowl that will eliminate the problem of concrete leakage between the mounting ring assembly and the aperture which has been cut in the second floor plywood framing.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel mounting ring assembly for a toilet bowl that will precisely control the height of the top surface of the mounting ring assembly above the plywood framing of the second floor thereby eliminating crowns formed in the concrete when the concrete is layed.
It is additional object of the invention to provide a novel mounting ring assembly for a toilet bowl that can be economically manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel mounting ring assembly for a toilet bowl that has wax sealed into the bolt receiving apertures in the top surface of the mounting ring so that they are not filled with concrete during the operation of pouring the second floor.